Love Letters
by Indego
Summary: okee ppls....I S * * K at summaries.....just so you know ^_^ ok here it goes...someone is writing someone a love letter.....*G*....and the raiting....well you'll see why in later chaps.....YAY finally I've added chap 1 ^_^
1. Prologue:Writing

AN: LiCat: yeah it's me again ****

AN: LiCat: yeah it's me again.......the plot to this fic I've sto...uhm...borrowed from a movie I've seen.....I don't know the English name of the movie but the Swedish one is Kedjebrevet (=The Chain letter).....

WARNING: its me so what kind of couples do we expect???? Yeah that's right Taito/Yamachi.....don't like it then don't stick your nose where it don't belong........

Disclaimer: NOOOOOO *SOBS* I don't own Digimon...haven't you ppls found it out yet....my name isn't Toei or Saban......*sniff* but I would love to change my name.......

Dedications: hmmm I'll dedicate this fic to all of my friends...... yeah all two of you ^_^

LOVE LETTERS

Author: LiCat

Prologue (writings)

They knew, he had told them. He had to tell them, he couldn't keep it bottled up inside anymore. If they couldn't accept that part of him they weren't his real friends anyway. To his relief they did accept it. The guys had been a little nervous around him at first. 

The girls had been hyper about it asking him all kinds of beauty tips, heck it didn't make him any better at those things. But he had only opened the lid a little bit, he still hadn't told them the other secret. He was in love with his best friend.

~*~

He sat up in his bed and sighed, daydreaming about him only made it worse cause he couldn't have him. He would explode if he didn't do anything about it. He picked up a magazine from the floor and started to flip through the pages.

He suddenly stopped and stared at a page. That was it, he was going to write him a love letter and sign it anonymous. He got up from the bed and sat down at his desk, opened a drawer and poked around a bit. He found what he was looking for, a photo of his friend and secret love. 

He opened another drawer and picked up some paper, he put the paper on the desk, put the pen to it and glanced at the photo. 

****

Blue: uhm...that was short....

LiCat: yeah I know....

Dem: come on Bluey lets go and have some fun in your room...

LiCat: yuck....can you two leave...pleeze...I could get nightmares just listening to you..........this chap is short cause its not a chap...its the prologue.....if you want a chapter, I gotto get 10 reviews...

Dem & Blue: you are evil

LiCat: *evil grin* yeah I know...Ken has already told me....but I gotto know if you want me to continue this...cause I gotto know if its worth it taking time to write it from my busy schedule

Blue: yeah you are so busy........... 


	2. Preparing

Tai had his schoolbag on his back and two other bags in his hands ****

AN: Okee here is Chap1....I'm really sorry but I've inserted myself and my cats in this chap...The DD's needed to borrow an apartment so I lent them one of mine *GIGGLE*

Disclaimer: I still don't own them....*sigh*

LOVE LETTERS

Chapter 1 (preparing)

Tai was on his way home from school and he had his schoolbag on his back and two other bags in his hands. He reached his apartment building and walked into the elevator. He went up to roof level and walked out, over to one of the doors. Casting a glance at the name sign he thought to himself 'she really has a strange last name' he stared at the five letter name. 'well she isn't from here' he put one of the bags on the floor, put his and in his jacket pocket and took out a key. He locked up the door, picked up his bag and walked in 

He stretched out on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, he had three hours until the others would come. He yawned, it was really nice of her to loan out her apartment for their "get together and celebrate the first night of summer vacation" party. He was drifting of into sleep when something jumped up on his stomach his eyes flew up and he stared into two bright yellow eyes. Yeah that's right, he sighed, as a payment he had to take care of her two strange cat when she was on her camping trip.

The cat curled up on his stomach and started to purr. He should really start packing up the party supplies and go down and change clothes, he thought while his eyelids closed.

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!!" Tai opened his eyes and again stared up into two eyes, but this time it was two bright blue ones.

"Weren't you supposed to prepare for the party?!" a little smile played in the corners of the blonde guys lips. Tai pulled his eyes away from those two deep pools and looked at his wrist watch.

"Oh gosh!! And I haven't changed clothes, could you pack up the party supplies from the bags over there and look in the freeze if she left the microwave pizzas as she promised" He picked up the cat from his chest and placed it on the couch while rushing out to the elevator not even bothering to hear Matts reply. He couldn't have a party in his school uniform, could he?! 

As he ran out of the elevator he almost ran down his sister and her "boyfriend". He reached his apartment the door was open so he didn't have to bother with locking it up. He rushed in noticed his mom in the kitchen and got to his room. He opened the closet door and looked through it in search for some wearable cloths. He found some cloths put them on and walked out to the front door

"I'm leaving now Mom....me and 'Kari will be back sometime tomorrow afternoon!" he had opened the door and was about to walk out when his mother replied.

"Ok honey but don't forget to clean up after yourselves or she wont loan you her apartment again......"yea, yea, nag, nag, he closed the door and ran out to the elevator again, and slipped in right before the doors closed. In the elevator he found Daisuke and Takeru in a really..... embarrassing position.

~TBC~

****

LiCat:*giggle* my other favorite couple ends this chapter*G*...... sorry I've been suffering from writers block lately so this chap ended up short too....ooo all the plans I had for this chap..........*sigh* .........*EG* and I still haven't told you who was writing a letter......^_^ you want a hint?! Ok...think really hard about this...Love letters and poems are really alike... and poems and.... *EG*


	3. Partying

****

Kimo: Oooooo look...after 7 months she has finally written the next part...and it's short......

LiCat: ^^; sorry it took so long......

Disclaimer: NOOOOOO *SOBS* I don't own Digimon...haven't you ppls figured that out yet....my name isn't Toei or Saban......*sniff* but I would love to change my name.......

****

LOVE LETTERS

Chapter 2 (Partying)

The two lovebirds jumped apart and a matching red spread across their faces. Tai just looked down at the floor with a little grin and shook his head, this was a big surprise. Daisuke and Takeru......in love?! Both brothers gay?? What's the odds for that?! He looked up at the two and his grin grew wider.

"That was some really surprising news" he said as the elevator doors slid open. As they walked out through the door Daisukes blush vanished and he took Takeru's hand. Which made Takeru blush even more.

"uhm Tai...could you please not tell anyone....we want to tell ´em later tonight." Tai chuckled.

"sure.." They walked over to the apartment in silence and walked in. Matt had picked out all the supplies, chips, dip, popcorn, root beer and such and had placed it on the kitchen table. At the moment he was chopping a cucumber and carrots. 

'Kari and Ken was sitting in the big leather couch watching TV. Tai sat down at the couch next to them just when the doorbell rang. He rushed over to the door opened it and peered out. A big grin graced his face as he opened the door to let Sora, Miyako & Mimi in.

"Hi gals right on time now we're only missing Iori, Jyou and Izzy." He closed the door behind them, showed them where they could hang their jackets and then followed them into the living room. He was about to pour down on the couch when the doorbell rang again. 

"maybe I should stand by the door he mumbled to himself as he opened the door and looked out at the three missing guys. Now they all where here so he didn't have to, thank gods. He thought as he plopped down at couch again and glanced over at the TV, some fuzzy love stuff was on. 

~*~

"So what are we gonno do?" Tai asked when everyone had eaten their pizzas and started to dig in on the contents of popcorn and chips bowls. 

"Well..." Daisuke said from the direction of a huge bookcase. "The person you borrowed this apartment from has a huge collection of movies....so maybe we should watch some??" Everyone agreed and crowded around the bookcase.

"Oh LOOOK Titanic....we got to se that movie...I've seen it before it's soooo sad.." Mimi mushed and picked it down.

"please no romantic stuff...." Tai said and picked a tape to read the summary. After awhile off bickering about what movie they should see Daisuke remembered something.

"Oh Tai that soccer magazine I was going to borrow from you, did you bring it?" 

"Yeah, in my school bag by the door." Tai answered and got back to arguing with the others.

Daisuke walked over to the bag and opened it. He fumbled around and finally found the magazine but when he pulled it up a letter came up with it. He was about to put it down when a little Daisuke with horns on his head and a tail sitting told him to read it. He pulled up the letter and started to read. The longer he read his grin grew. When he had finished reading it he put the letter back in the envelope and took it and the magazine with him into the living room. 

TBC----------

****

LiCat: *wriggles eyebrow* so you like???? 

****

Kimo: I think longer chapters would be appreciated 

****

LiCat: *sniff* I don't know why but it seems like I can't do long chapters....

****

Kimo: your original stories have long chapters.....

****

LiCat: shut up....


End file.
